House Reticulum Titles
Those Who Craft (夾白) Saishu The head of the Crafters. When a crafter becomes a Daikannushi, they join the council of Daikannushi. This council elects the most skilled and experienced of them. This chosen person becomes the Saishu. Daikannushi Representative. A Crafter becomes the Daikannushi on the completion of a Mahati Astra. Jingushi A Daikannushi that has been patronized by the Emperox themselves earns the title of Jingushi. Kannushi Leader of a workshop. Gonkannushi A member of a workshop that has earned the trust and respect of the Kannushi. For all intents and purposes, a true peer, that shares in the administrative responsibility and instruction of any apprentices. Shinkan Independent artisan. Jinin Explicitly an apprentice. Although a crafter is free to declare themselves Shinkan at any point, a Jinin is still looking for another’s direction on how to pursue their craft. Those Who Wield (蛇首) Asura A Wielder becomes the Asura upon the besting of the current Asura and reigns until they are bested. Kimpurusha Champions to the Asura tournament. The best fighters of their respective islands. Kheshig The title given to wielders bound to serve as private bodyguards for the emperox. Yaksha Leader of a dojo. Brahma Abbreviated for utility, the full title is “Brahmarakshasa”. Eternal students of their craft. Brahma are senior members of their school, often serving in supervisory roles alongside the Yaksha, although their primary purpose at the school is their own continued self-development. Pishacha Few Reticulum know the true meaning of the Pishacha title, and fewer still bear it, reserved only for assassins who have claimed a kill for the House and lived. Most of Reticulum (and by extension, the sector) know them as warrior historians, dutiful caretakers of the House’s martial history. Khevtuul No living Reticulum bears this title. It is reserved to honor the bodyguards who have fallen to protect their patrons. Only the successful may bear it, those whose patron’s life was spared as a result of their sacrifice. Vanara The fauna of Aomori are famed for their ferocity, but the Vanara are their match. Vanara are skilled hunters, plying their craft in the wilds of Aomori, ever seeking greater quarries. In the War Against the Artificials, Reticulum Vanara were responsible for retiring countless Cygnus special model battle synths, making extensive use of their skills at hunting ferocious beasts during the many years of the war against House Cygnus. Vanara Venator A subset of the Vanara, the Vanara Venator are hunters at the service of the High Church, members of the Venatorial Order of Nimfydd. Rakshasa Independent duelist, assassin, or bodyguard. The Shrine of Mahati Astra Guji Titles for the caretakers of the Shrine of Mahati Astra. At any time there is a single Guji assigned to each Mahati Astra at the shrine, dedicating their lives to their care. The rank is further subdivided to indicate seniority: Shoguji, Gonguji, Guji, and Daiguji, the last the most senior priest at the Shrine. House Reticulum Military Like many of the noble houses, House Reticulum maintains a token military, with many of the House's nobles holding rank. Although it is highly uncommon for a member of House Reticulum to style themselves using any rank they hold in the Tentara Kerajann Aomori (TKA), it has become custom for officers of the Dueling Fleet to style themselves so. Laksamana The commander of the fleet as the whole, as well as those of the individual wings. They make up a small admiralty for the House of Reticulum. Kolonel The chief officer aboard individual ships. Some of the larger ships, such as the flagship HRS Honoured Agreement of Mutual Temperance and Justice, have Kolonels as chiefs of their larger sections. Letnan Leaders of individual sections. Especially skillful pilots and gunners may also hold this rank without the explicit command responsibilities. Other Titles Fumu Guan Civic leaders in charge of the cities of Aomori and the surrounding lands. Khun A title for a noble of Reticulum, without office or specialization. This term is used to refer to children while they have yet to join a branch of the House. It also is the given title for any non-Reticulum noble who marries into the House. Ghandarva Use of this title is exceptionally rare, reserved for those Reticulum who are recognized as masters of arts other than those of weaponcraft. It is a honor given directly by the sitting Saishu or Asura (or Astradhari if applicable). Many who would be worthy of the title are instead lost to House Lyra before they can earn it. Category:House Reticulum Category:Titles